deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Noc Wylan Amilcnam
Common Statistics Name: Noc Wylan Amilcnam (Dusk Walker) Race: Half-Fiend (Wood Elf/Tanar'ri) Age: 550 Years. Born 6 Ches 827 DR. Year of The Sacrificed Fortune Born under the Sign of the Dragon and with Disseminating Selûne under the sign of the Spear Height: '5feet 11inches '''Weight: '~170lbs. (Including wings and tail)'' 'Hair:' Very dark brown mixed with black Skin Tone: Lightly tanned Ski'''n Texture: Soft, but very toned muscles underneigth '''Eye Color: Glowing crimson red (When not glowing, a soft lavendur, with tiny flecks of black. Accent: A blend of almost archaic Wood Elven mixed with Waterdhavian Recognizable Features: Massive three claw scar on the left side of his face, that runs from just under his jaw to his forehead, brarely missing his eye. As well as acid and fire burns that further mar the left side of his face. Mark of a Chosen of Mask on the palm of his left hand. Large fangs, a massive 15.5' wingspan, a barb-tipped tail, glowing red eyes, and claws mark his heritage to that of the lower planes. Languages: Elven, Halfling, Undercommon, Drow, Abyssal, Infernal, Celestial, Cant, Drow Sign Left or Right handed: Right hand dominant, but can easily use both. Religion: '''Patron is Mask, though he pays true homage to Fenmarel, Eilistraee, Tymora, and Sharess as well '''Class: '''Rogue/Shadowdancer/Shadowlord '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Good Relatives '''Siblings: '''One twin sister, Ashlyn, who is still unknown to Noc. Seperated at birth. '''Parents: '''Mother is deceased, how or why is also unknown to Noc. His father is a Balrog, and assumed wandering the Abyss. '''Bondmate/Wife: Isiolia Nightstar Statistics Base Stats Strength: 12 - Mildly above average. He isn't weak, but he won't be bending jail bars or bench pressing ogres any time soon. Dexterity: 18 - Well above average. Double jointed, dislocatable joints, and a Yoga master are just scratching the surface of this guy. Constitution: 12 - Mildly above average. You woulden't expect it from such a thin guy, but he isn't as sickly as you may think. Intelligence: 16 - Above average. While he excells with languages, explosives, and putting things togeather. He still does simple math on his fingers. Wisdom: 10 - Average. Not the sharpest tool in the shed, but what can you except from a once utter madman? Charisma: 12 - Average. Considering his massive scarring, demonic looks, and his personality, at least he breaks even? ''' Skills '''Hide - He has the uncanny ability to blend into a white wall while wearing neon pink. Not that he wears neon pink......much Move Silently - The guy who manages to tumble down a flight of stairs carrying a full kitchen set, and not wake the people he's stealing the kitchen set from. Disable Traps - A skill he finds more entertaining than honestly usefull, though it is better than a face full of acid or noxious gas. Tumble - Kitchen set...stairs....well, at least he won't break his arms, legs, or neck. Pick Pocket - He can steal your wallet, keys, jewelry, and even your undearwear, and you woulden't even realize it. Lore - While far from knowing everything about anything, he does have random bits of usefull information stuffed in his brain.....somewhere. Listen - He can hear a fly sneez at a hundred yards, and you gossiping about him at two hundred! Search - Loose your keys? Ask him. He can find them, assuming he didn't steal them in the first place. Spot - "Where's Waldo" books began to bore him by the time he was ten months old. Open Lock - On the off chance that he can't find your keys, he can open your door, your safe, and probably your daughter's chastity belt. 'Use Magical Device - Wether it's through heritage, or just spying on those sneaky, sneaky spellcasters, he can manage to figure out how to work most magical devices. ' General Character Information Appearance Glowing red eyes, clawed hand, fangs, wings, barb-tipped tail. The left side of his face is covered with both acid and fire burns, as well as a series of three claw scars that run from- just under his jaw line over his face, one traveling between his eye and nose, the second rising over his eye, the third- between his eye and ear. His body also has various other scars he has earned over the years, most finding their place on his torso or arms, though a few mark his legs as well. He has a large scar on the front and back of his left knee, obviously the joint was impaled at some point, he walks with a limp favoring that knee and still seems to suffer some pain from it. His ears are heavily pierced, his left ear pierced from lobe to tip with no room for more jewelry, his right is only pierced three times in the lobe and twice at the tip. His lower lip is pierced off to the left side, while his left eyebrow is pierced twice on the outer side. His right eyebrow is pierced once on the outer side. His tongue is pierced twice. All of the piercings are colored either a bright and shiny silver, a shiny black, or a deep crimson red.Massive wings, claws, a tail tipped with a sharp barb, fangs, and his usually red glowing eyes mark for being obviously tainted with blood from the lower planes. On the rare occasion where his eyes aren't glowing, they are a deep, soft lavendur color with tiny flecks of black that occasionally seem to shift, grow, or move around from time to time.Even with all of this, his left hand may be the most attention getting. When not completely covered by a large glove, small wisps of shadow particles seem to leak from his flesh, wafting lightly in all directions, though he seems able to manipulate them. To what extent is anyone's guess.Wrapped around his right wrist are a large number of bracelets, trinkets, charms, and necklaces. Though two stand out from the rest easily. Both are amulets. One a very old amulet dipecting a silver haired Drow female, dancing naked with a bastard sword, backed by a silvery full moon. The amulet is obviously -very- old, and -very- well cared for. The other amulet dipects a pair of Elven eyes on a black background. Both amulets seem fairly important to him for some reason or another. Personality Noc at best is cool, collected, tactical, and compassionate. At worst he is little more than an animilistic ball of rage, hate, and anger. While he was once little more than a complete madman, as of late his moments of clarity and forethought are becomming more and more frequent. Add this to the calm he has found within his Bondmate, his persona has become more stable, noble, caring, and even nice. This doesn't necessarily apply to those he dislikes or hates. It does, however, make meeting new people and keeping friends a bit easier on him. He still remains fairly guarded and secretive about his doings and things in his life. Prefering to find solice only in those he truely trusts, and keeping everyone else at arms length. He easliy displays the stereotypical personality traits of both sides of his heritage. The agression, dominance, power hunger, and near lust for destruction. As well as his enjoyment of flames, explosives, and his foes suffering. While on the flip side, his Wood Elven half brings about his patience, his compassion, his sense of a higher purpose and respect for others. All in all, Noc is moderately stable, but when goaded, he can erupt into a violent rage and at the same time, have caring and compassion. One thing that never seems to rarely change is his values and morals. Family comes first, then friends, then himself. Though he will not throw his life away when given another option. Unless it is for Isiolia, at which point, he will cast everything aside. Including his life. She is his new purpose in existance. Giving meaning to the madness. Hurt her in any way, and suffer his wrath. Relationships PC's: Isiolia Nightstar - His wife, Bondmate, savior, redemption. She is his world and his life. He adores her and loves her unquestioningly. His relationship with Isiolia is both simple, and complicated. To Noc, it seems that they were destined to be togeather Though, there are still some thoughts and feelings that he guards from her. Cadius Eldanesh - Noc's relationship with Cadius is, interesting, to say the least. While they had a rocky start, Noc does like the young elf. Though he isn't overly fond of Cadius's childishness or the fact that he thinks Cadius is far too negative, far too often. Saeryl Kethvanna tuulo'Alalme en'Myth Drannor - Noc views Saeryl as what he would like to think he would be like, if he were of pure Elven blood. He is very protective of her, even if he has to protect her from herself. Valin Llanowar - Annoying finger-wiggler, turned into respected friend. They may not allways see eye-to-eye, but Noc has Valin's back. Even if the Elf doesn't know it. Aly’Faerae Auvryath Llanowar - Noc views Aly as he would any other Priestess of The Dark Maiden. Respectfully and reverently. He is rather defensive of her, due to an old promise he made to protect all of Her faith. Mateo Lyrundel - Noc is still not sure of exactly what he thinks of Mateo. He makes Sae happy, and Noc is happy with that. Cerin Te'les - Noc has a lot of respect for Cerin. Likes the Druid quite a bit. Another Elf he may not see eye-to-eye with, but they have never truely been at odds with one another. Shalarnes Marthdal - Noc has never had a lot of like for the Sorceress. It's doubtfull he ever will. But the two of them seemed to have ironed out any outward agression twards each other and that suits Noc just fine. Isioviel Luelen - He looks at Isioviel not as a friend, but more of an aquaintence. He doesn't know her well enough to make a judgement on her, but she is plesant enough to be around, and quite skilled in a fight. Dawn Darkmoon - The only Paladin that Noc has ever managed to actually get along with. He is rather neutral twards her, but thinks while her heart is in the right place, she is still a zealot deep down inside. Wylin Maidenshealer - Noc views the Healer as an ally and a friend. He has a lot of respect, not only for the man, but also the work he does. (More to come later) NPC Relationships: All of his important relationships with NPC's are something that only those involved with the current situation are aware of. (But I may post a few of the more known one's later!) Background Achievements: Significant Possessions: Timeline: Category:PC